This invention relates to radar displays and the means by which improved radar displays are presented. More particularly the invention concerns the display of radar information in a variety of formats in a selective manner without calling for needless complexity of associated equipments. In yet greater particularity the invention provides for the display of radar information, for example, for training purposes, having the radar information recorded on a tape along with a recorded reference tone such that the display is not adversely affected by speed inconsistencies of the tape that would otherwise introduce what is commonly referred to as wow and flutter in the displayed radar images.
The evolution of radars has been a nearly non-stop effort since its inception. Increased capabilities that are currently practiced are far beyond what, only a short time ago, was thought to be impossible. The state-of-the-art continues to advance at a rate which makes the training of operating personnel more and more difficult.
Complex expensive systems operationally disposed cannot be taken off-line for routine training activities nor can they be used as a tool to give needed simulations for sharpening the skills in situations which vary from the ordinary. Although some training aids have been designed which keep pace with systems in the field, they have been expensive, complex and require discrete special purpose circuitry. The hardware and associated software also compounded the problems of maintenance personnel since these equipments also needed to be serviced. In one form or another the various formats could be presented yet usually increased complexity of the overall system was the price that had to be paid. There seems to be little available in the sense of a training aid or system calibration device which can use taped radar presentations that can compensate for the imperfections of the recording and playback circuitry.
Thus there is a continuing need in the state-of-the-art for a cost effective, relatively uncomplicated display and its associated control unit which can accommodate taped radar information and show it in a variety of formats.